


Hogwarts AU

by Nugg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, I thought, Theyre sorted how i saw fit, hmm, mentioned other members, what if instead of a patronus its a persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Ryuji talks with Akira about his shaky thoughts on the house he was placed in.(If you've never read the Harry Potter series, I tried to explain the best I could so it's not confusing!)





	Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined that the Phantom Theives first year, was when Voldemort battles Harry Potter. So they were present on that day.

Ryuji was sure of it that Akira would be in Ravenclaw all those years ago. Slytherin maybe, but definitely not Gryfindor. Which they were both thrown into. 

      Ann, and Goro were sorted into Slytherin. Which seemed fitting actually. Their demeanors and personalites were perfect for the house.

      Of course Yuske was in Ravenclaw, Makoto as well. Their sense of responsibility, and intelligence. Which radiated off of them when the group all sat together on the train. Ann's friend Shio was sorted in with them as well.

      Futaba and Haru ended up in Hufflepuff. Both fine with the way things played out, both their passion and rebellion fit perfectly. Both going against guardians wishes more often than not. And out of all that was predictable, Mishima, was in the house as well.

      As he looked down at his scarlet and gold tie, Ryuji really did wonder if the sorting hat- sorted- wrong? Hell, he even disregarded the dress code and never wore the grey sweater. He should've been in Hufflepuff, and he knew it. He knew everyone else thought so as well. As his own housemates often teased him.

     He was well into his fifth year. He'd won more Quidditch games than he could count on his fingers and toes combined. Always hearing all of his friends cheer him on from the stands. Being so quick to manuver through people. Reckless even, as he can recall the time he'd spun ten times in a row to catch the Golden Snitch. Screaming and swerving each loop. Trying hard not to shout profanities and get points.

     Just finishing Potions with Ms. Takemi, he headed back to the dorms to grab everything he needed. Divinations with Ms. Mifune was next. While climbing the stairs, Ryuji decided he'd spend his fifteen minute break on rest. Only to be greeted by his best friend. Who was placing a large helmet in his trunk.

     "Mr. Iwai I'm guessing?" The blonde asked before falling onto the metal framed bed, cloak catching wind.

     Akira closed the lid and looked over at his pal, slumped on the mattress, "Yeah. Everything okay?" 

      Lifting his head up, Ryuji raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah? Why'd  ya ask?" 

     "You look dead." He softly spoke, taking a seat on the ground between beds, "And you skipped lunch." 

     "Oh. I was with Ms. Mifune. She was jus' like you. Worryin' and stuff. Read my tea, says I'm indecisive. Unsure. All that crap." His eyes rolled.

      A smile smile formed on Akira, "You're a wizard, but you don't believe in our Divisions teachers readings?" 

      He really had no reason to deny the truth, because he couldn't, knowing that the professor was correct. The magic was right. But he'd wanted to run away from another in depth conversation about feelings with Akiria. Knowing how awkward he'd always felt after spilling his guts to him. Narrowing it down to one, instead of two.

     "I'm going to say it straight out man. I don't think I should be in Gryfindor. I'm not good enough. I'm nothing like you, or Harry Effin' Potter." Hands went wild with every syllable he spat.

     Realizing that Ryuji was actually deeply upset, Akira moved up to his bed, "Why do you think that?" 

     Diving deeper, he'd watched as the fluffy haired boy in front of him become soft in the face. The point where he'd become all ears to Sakamoto, "Gryfindor is full of people who are great. Brave, unafraid, morals in check. And I'm loud, rude, and annoying." 

    Shaking his head, Akira broke apart his explanation for his own input, "You're not annoying. Or rude Ryuji. You're just eccentric, and different."

     "To you I am. But to every other housemate? I'm just obnoxious. Dirty looks constantly... If it weren't for you being here, I probably would've dropped out and joined a muggle school." He looked out the windows at the end of the dorm.

     "It's rumored the Sorting Hat put Ron, Hermione, and Harry in Gryfindor because it's what they were thinking of... Maybe I was thinking of lions or something!.. Maybe it sorted me wrong! I donno... Because I haven't gone one week without feeling I don't belong in this house." 

      Akira watched as Ryuji's face began to turn red, knowing how serious it was due to the lack of eye contact. It's what always happened when he'd been embarrassed of his feelings. 

     "You're one of us. Trust me." He placed a hand on his knee and looked up at him.

      Interjecting, he sucked in as much air as he could manage, "How do you know?" 

      "Gryfindor students are brave correct?" He asked the blonde.

      Ryuji noticed the hand on his knee but disregarded it, "Well, yeah dude we just went over that." 

      "Okay. So you're telling me, that risking your life to save your  friends wasn't brave. We all could've died, but you ran, and you gave us a way to escape from dementors." Akira sat back and waited for his friend to interject.

     "But all the girls beat me up. I was stupid." He avoided eye contact yet again.

       "What about-" Kurusu tried, but Ryuji inturupted.

"What about what? The fact that I don't do anything worthwhile? That I always ruin everything? I'm a big mess. And I'm terrible!" He yelled at his friend, watching his face twist to shock, then sadness.

By God was Akira going to hug him, because it always seemed to calm him down to the point of realization. The gap between the two was closed much to Ryuji's dismay. Chin not touching his shoulder, he'd looked up and sighed. Feeling his cheeks go warm as he hugged back.

Nobody really ever tried to reason with him, and Akira knew all the right ways, which felt weird to the blonde. Watching him pull away with a smile still on his face. He often wondered what was going on inside his head. Like a built in therapist was there or something. 

"Ya gotta stop huggin' me to shut me up." Ryuji rolled his eyes, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea from the two.

It really wouldn't be bad on Akira's end if the other boy and him were part of a few rumors. They already were in their friend group, that made him revaluate his sexuality. Ann was sure they were secretly dating. And he really wished they were.

Shrugging, he played the nonchalant part, "Guess winning Quidditch every time isn't great than huh? Manuvering through people at the highest speed isn't outgoing. And literally risking your life just to catch the Snitch isn't courageous." 

"Well- I mean-" It was Ryuji's turn to be shut down.

Akira grinned, "Or hoisting Haru up into the train as she ran to get on. You could've fallen out at that speed, but you helped her. And that apparently isn't brave then." 

"Again with discovering that Persona to save me from dementors the first year. You're telling me, that someone like you, who takes risks to help others. Isn't a Gryfindor? I call bull." He sat back and watched the blonde's face fall.

Sakamoto looked up, "Jesus Christ. You've got persuasive words dude." 

"They're not persuasive if they're true." He closed his eyes.

"You're so full of yourself Akira I swear." Ryuji laughed, lightening up the room.

Shrugging, Akira stood, offering a hand to his friend, "Isn't that what people think of Gryfindor?"

Accepting the offer, he stood up, looking at each others hands still holding each others. He glanced up and grinned, "Yeah. You're right."   
     

     

     

    

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY do a ssecond chapter :p I just don't know yet.


End file.
